gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Rote Frau (Episode)
"Die Rote Frau" (im Original: "The Red Woman") ist die erste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die einundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 24. April 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 25. April 2016.Deutschsprachige Ausstrahlungsdaten auf Sky. Abgerufen am 18. April 2016. Inhalt Nach dem Mordanschlag auf Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) rüsten sich seine verbliebenen Getreuen zum Kampf gegen die übermächtigen Verräter. Doch sie haben eine magische Verbündete auf ihrer Seite: Melisandre (Carice van Houten), die Rote Frau. Gejagt von Ramsays (Iwan Rheon) Bluthunden, fliehen Theon (Alfie Allen) und Sansa (Sophie Turner) durch Eis und Schnee. Daenerys (Emilia Clarke) erfährt als Gefangene der Dothraki, dass sie als Witwe eines Khals nach alter Tradition nur an einem bestimmten Ort weiterleben darf. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer thumb|250px|Eddison Tollett betrachtet Jon Schnees Leiche In der Schwarzen Festung ist das Heulen von Geist zu hören, doch seine Rufe bleiben unbeantwortet, da sein Besitzer Jon Schnee nach der Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung tot ist. Geist kratzt immer wieder an der verschlossenen Tür zu seiner Unterbringung. Ser Davos Seewert, der noch wach ist, geht der Sache wegen des Geheuls auf den Grund und betritt den Hof. Dort findet er Jons Leiche und das Kreuz auf dem "Verräter" steht. Vier weitere Brüder der Nachtwache, darunter auch Eddison Tollett, kommen hinzu, da sie von dem Lärm ebenso verwirrt sind. Davos befielt ihnen, die Leiche in sein Zimmer zu bringen, worauf sie ihm Folge leisten. Wenig später bahren sie dort Jons Leiche auf dem Tisch auf. Fassungslos betrachtet der schwermütige Edd das Blut und schließt als Geste des Respekts die Augen seines Freundes und Lord Kommandanten. Er stellt hasserfüllt fest, dass Allisar Thorn hinter dem Verbrechen steckt. Da Davos weiß, dass sie nicht sicher sind, fragt er Edd, wem er vertraut, worauf Edd auf die Männer im Raum verweist. Da sie jede Hilfe benötigen, fragt Davos Edd auch, ob Geist ihn kennt, da der Schattenwolf helfen könnte, sie zu verteidigen. Als er gehen will, klopft Melisandre an. Sie ist bedrückt und erklärt, dass sie Jon in den Flammen im Kampf in Winterfell gesehen haben will. Davos weist sie darauf hin, dass er nichts über die Flammen wisse, aber dass Jon tot ist. In der großen Halle der Schwarzen Festung hat Ser Allisar Thorn die restlichen Brüder zu einer Versammlung einberufen. Er ruft sie zur Ruhe, da sie nicht damit einverstanden sind, was ihrem Lord Kommandanten angetan wurde. Auf eine Frage hin gibt Thorn offen zu, dass er und die anderen Offiziere, Bowen Marsh und Othell Yarwyck, für die Ermordung verantwortlich sind. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Nachtwache sind erzürnt über den Hochverrat, jedoch hält Thorn vor den Männern eine Rede und stärkt seine Position. Er rechtfertigt sich und will die Männer glauben machen, dass der Mord an Jon Schnee die richtige Entscheidung war, da dieser alle Wildlinge durch die Mauer gelassen hätte, die wegen ihrer Art den Norden unsicher gemacht hätten. 250px|thumb|Davos und die Brüder der Nachtwache Wenig später klärt Davos die Lage in seinem Zimmer und meint, dass Thorn inzwischen bekannt gemacht hätte, dass sie nicht auf der Versammlung waren. Gemeinsam mit Edd überlegen sie, wie sie weiter vorgehen. Eddision Tollett ist hasserfüllt und spielt mit dem Gedanken, Thorn und die anderen trotz ihrer Unterzahl und der Hilfe von Geist umzubringen und sie verzweifelt im Kampf mit sich zu nehmen. Davos kann ihn davon abbringen, da Jon seine Freunde nicht umsonst hätte sterben sehen wollen. Er erklärt auch, dass sie zwar kämpfen werden müssen, aber nicht sterben müssten und Hilfe bzw. Verbündete haben, denen Jon auch geholfen hat. Allisar Thorn hat den Turm und das Zimmer, in dem sich Davos mit Geist und einigen wenigen Brüdern der Nachtwache, die Jon Schnee treu ergeben sind, aufhalten, unter Bewachung gestellt. Thorn versucht in Begleitung von Othell Yarwyck und Bowen Marsh mit Davos zu verhandeln. Er verspricht ihnen Straffreiheit, wenn sie sich vor Einbruch der Nacht ergeben und erlaubt Davos mit Proviant versorgt und in Begleitung mit Melisandre nach Süden zu reiten. Davos erklärt Thorn freundlich, dass sie über seinen Vorschlag diskutieren würden. Aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen weiß er, dass Thorn sie trotz der Zusage auf Straffreiheit umbringen würde. Sie schätzen die Lage ein, die nicht aussichtsreich gegen Thorn und seine Männer ist, jedoch wollen sie es ihnen nicht leicht machen und hoffen auf den schwermütigen Edd, der das Freie Volk gewinnen soll. Davos hofft außerdem auf Melisandres Fähigkeiten. Als sie zweifeln, sagt er ihnen, dass sie nicht wissen, wozu sie fähig ist. thumb|250px|Die alte Melisandre In Melisandres Schlafgemach wirkt diese mutlos und niedergeschlagen, als ob sie vom Herrn des Lichts betrogen worden ist. Sie geht zu ihrem Tisch, auf dem neben einem Spiegel auch mehrere Gefäße mit Pudern und Flüssigkeiten stehen. Sie löst die Knöpfe ihres Kleides, lässt es ganz fallen und betrachtet sich ausgiebig nackt im Spiegel. Schließlich legt sie ihr Halsband ab, dabei glüht der rote Stein. Sie verwandelt sich in eine uralte Frau mit hängenden Brüsten, lederner Haut und dünnem weißem Haar. Sie dreht sich langsam um, geht gebeugt und unbekleidet ins Bett und zieht eine Decke über ihren Körper. Im Norden thumb|250px|Ramsay trauert um Myranda Auf Winterfell trauert Ramsay Bolton um seine Freundin Myranda und erzählt von ihrer Vergangenheit, dass sie sich schon als Kinder kannten und wie sie sich kennen lernten. Er bewundert ihre Furchtlosigkeit ihm gegenüber. Als Maester Wolkan ihn fragt, wie ihre Leiche bestattet werden solle, entweder vergraben oder verbrennen, antwortet Ramsay, dass sie ihre Leiche an die Hunde verfüttern sollen, da es gutes Fleisch sei. Roose Bolton und Ramsay unterhalten sich und Roose lobt dessen Einsatz der Kavallerie im Kampf gegen den inzwischen verstorbenen Stannis Baratheon. Doch Roose erinnert Ramsay daran, dass sein Sieg gegen Stannis kein richtiger Sieg war, da er Sansa Stark und Theon Graufreud verloren hat. Außerdem macht er Ramsay klar, in welcher Position zur Krone er sich wegen der Hochzeit mit Sansa befindet und dass Ramsay sie dringend finden müsse, damit sich der Norden nicht gegen sie auflehnt. Er warnt Ramsay davor, den Titel als Erbe zu verlieren und hofft darauf, dass Walda mit einem Sohn schwanger ist. thumb|250px|Theon und Sansa auf der Flucht Sansa und Theon befinden sich vor den von Ramsay ausgesandten Männern und Hunden auf der Flucht. Als sie den Wald verlassen, gelangen sie an einen Fluss, durch den beide waten, um die Hunde abzuschütteln. Im Wald versuchen sie durchnässt und vor Kälte zitternd, einen Unterschlupf unter einem Baum zu finden, wobei Theon sie in die Arm nimmt, um sie aufzuwärmen. Doch sie werden von Bolton-Männern aufgespürt. Theon versucht, sie zu beschützen, weist sie an, nach Norden zur Mauer zu fliehen und versucht die Männer von ihr abzulenken. Doch die Fährtenhunde führen die Männer zu Sansa, die sich zu wehren versucht, als sie ergriffen wird. Dann tauchen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn auf, die gegen die Männer kämpfen. Brienne gelingt es, einige Männer zu töten, Podrick kämpft ebenso, um die Männer in Schach zu halten, wobei er ebenfalls einen tötet, jedoch von einem zweiten zu Boden geschlagen wird. Als Podrick in die Enge getrieben wird, nimmt sich Theon eines der Schwerter und tötet Podricks Gegner. Anschließend legt Brienne ihr Schwert vor Sansa nieder und bietet Sansa ihre Dienste erneut an. Sie schwört Sansa, für sie zu kämpfen und sie zu beschützen, worauf Sansa einwilligt und ihren Eid bestätigt. In Königsmund thumb|250px|Das Schiff erreicht Königsmund Das Schiff aus Dorne erreicht Königsmund und geht im Hafen vor Anker. Eine Zofe informiert Königin Cersei Lennister darüber, die in voller Hoffnung, dass ihr Bruder Jaime seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat und ihre Tochter Myrcella zurückgebracht hat. Cersei eilt sofort zum Hafen. Dort muss sie erkennen, dass Jaime mit dem von einem Leichentuch verhüllten Körper ihrer Tochter zurückkehrt. thumb|250px|Jaime bestärkt Cersei Im Anschluss führen Cersei und Jaime ein Gespräch, in dem sich Cersei an den Tod ihrer Mutter erinnert, was mit ihrem Körper und dem von Myrcella danach passiert und sie wünscht sich, dass Myrcellas Körper nicht das gleiche passiert. Unter Tränen fragt sie sich, wie eine Frau wie sie ein so gutes und reines Kind wie Myrcella geschaffen hat und deswegen doch nicht schlecht sei. Jaime nimmt die Schuld von Myrcellas Tod auf sich, da er sie nicht beschützen konnte, doch Cersei erzählt ihm von der Prophezeiung, die ihr Maggy gegeben hat, welche sich mit dem Tod von Joffrey und Myrcella für sie bewahrheitet hat. Jaime ist entrüstet und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich an solche Dinge wie Prophezeiungen glauben würde. Er tröstet und bestärkt Cersei schließlich, indem er ihr sagt, dass sie darauf scheißen soll und dass sie allein zählen und sich zurück holen würden, was ihnen genommen worden ist. Margaery Tyrell ist immer noch in einer der Zellen unter der Großen Septe von Baelor gefangen. Während ihr Septa Unella aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern vorliest, fordert sie wieder, ihren Bruder Loras zu sehen. Doch Unella fordert sie immer wieder auf zu gestehen. Der Hohe Spatz betritt die Zelle und verspricht mit Unella zu sprechen. Margaery will erneut wissen, wie es ihrem Bruder geht. Der Hohe Spatz geht zu ihr und erinnert sie an den Bund der Ehe, da sie gesündigt haben soll und bittet sie dennoch sanfter ein Geständnis abzulegen. Margaery lehnt ab, da sie nichts zu gestehen habe. thumb|Trystan Martell stellt sich Nymeria und Obara Sand Obara und Nymeria Sand schleichen sich auf das Schiff von Prinz Trystan Martell, während dieser um seine verstorbene Verlobte trauert und sich auf ihre Bestattung vorbereitet. Sie sagen ihm direkt, dass sie ihn töten werden und er sich eine von ihnen aussuchen soll, gegen die er kämpft. Da sie zur Familie gehören, will Trystan keine von ihnen verletzen. Doch auf ihr Drängen hin wählt Trystan Nymeria aus und zückt sein Schwert. Obara stößt ihren Speer von hinten in seinen Kopf, noch ehe beide mit dem Kampf beginnen können. Trystan fällt sofort tot zu Boden, woraufhin Nymeria sich bei Obara beschwert. In Dorne thumb|250px|Fürst Doran Martell spricht zu Ellaria Sandthumb|Jaimes Brief an Doran Martell In den Wassergärten geleitet Ellaria Sand Fürst Doran Martell im Beisein von Areo Hotah und Tyene Sand zu seinem Rollstuhl, während dieser ihr davon erzählt, wie er seinen Bruder Oberyn um sein von Abenteuern geprägtes, einfacheres Leben beneidet hat, während er die Verantwortung über die Regierung von Dorne hatte. Ellaria gibt ihm Recht, dass Doran schlecht zum Abenteurer geeignet gewesen wäre, während Oberyn schlecht zum Regieren geeignet gewesen wäre. Als Maester Caleotte ihm eine Nachricht aus Königsmund überbringt, in der Prinzessin Myrcellas Tod mitgeteilt wird, sticht Tyene Areo plötzlich in den Rücken und wirf einen Dolch nach dem Maester, der darauf ebenfalls tot umfällt. Ellaria sticht Doran mehrmals in den Bauch. Sie sagt ihm, dass er sein eigenes Volk nicht kenne, welches den Krieg und die Rache befürwortet und er damit kein Dornischer und nicht ihr Fürst sei, weil er nichts gegen die Ermordung seiner eigenen Familie getan hätte. Während Doran an seiner Wunde stirbt, sagt sie ihm, dass er und sein Sohn schwach wären und schwache Männer nie wieder Dorne regieren würden. In Meereen thumb|250px|Tyrion Lennister und Varys erkunden die Lage in der Stadt In Meereen macht sich Tyrion Lennister in Begleitung von Varys daran, die in sich verfeindete Stadt besser kennen zu lernen. Als Kaufmänner verkleidet erkunden sie die Stadt, da sie von der Spitze der Großen Pyramide nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Doch sie sehen nur größtenteils verlassene Straßen, zerstörte Häuser, und verängstigte Menschen. Darunter auch eine obdachlose Mutter, der Tyrion eine Münze geben will, damit sie und ihr Kind etwas zu essen haben. Da sein Valyrisch schlecht ist, drückt er dies falsch aus und verängstigt die Frau noch mehr, bis Varys einschreitet und sie das Geld dankend annimmt. Sie gehen weiter, bis sie eine Aufschrift auf einer Mauer entdecken und Tyrion bemerkt, dass Daenerys durch die Befreiung der Sklaven nicht mehr so beliebt sei. Sie vermuten, dass dahinter entweder die Söhne der Harpyie oder die Befreiten selbst stecken können. In dieser unfreundlichen Umgebung stoßen sie sogar auf einen Roten Priester, der davon spricht, dass Daenerys ihnen allen die Freiheit geschenkt hat und sie nach ihrem Fortgang ihre Freiheit selbst verteidigen müssten. Darin sieht Tyrion eine Gefahr für Daenerys Herrschaft, da sich die Befreiten von ihr verlassen fühlen, nachdem sie auf Drogon davon geflogen ist. Tyrion merkt an, dass sie den Anführer der Söhne der Harpyie finden müssen, um die Stadt wieder zur Ordnung zu bringen. Zu allem Überfluss entdecken sie bei ihrem Rundgang, dass Unbekannte die ohnehin schon kleine Flotte von Meereen in Brand gesteckt haben, wodurch Daenerys‘ Anhängern der Weg über die Sklavenbucht verwehrt wird und Westeros in weite Ferne rückt. Im Dothrakischen Meer Daario Naharis und Jorah Mormont befinden sich auf der Suche nach Daenerys und stoßen als Anhaltspunkt auf die Überreste eines verkohlten Widders, jedoch weder auf Daenerys noch auf Drogon. Daario vermutet, dass diese noch weiter weg geflogen sein könne. Die beiden Männer stellen im weiteren Gespräch viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen sich fest und möchten sehen wie Danaerys die Welt verändert. Kurze Zeit später stoßen sie auf Hufspuren an dem Ort, wo die Dothraki um Khal Moro sie gefangen haben, und Jorah vermutet dahinter eine Dothraki-Horde. Sie folgen den Hufspuren und finden den Ring, der von Daenerys dort zurückgelassen wurde. Daenerys läuft als Gefangene neben zwei Dothraki nebenher, die sich über sie wegen ihres Äußeren unterhalten und sich über sie lustig machen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie die Dothrakische Sprache versteht. Sie wollen sie als Geschenk zu Khal Moro bringen, der an einer Wasserstelle sein Lager aufgeschlagen hat. Moro empfängt im Beisein seiner Blutreiter und seiner Ehefrauen die beiden Dothraki, Akho und Qhono. Moros Frauen glauben, dass sie eine Hexe sei und wollen, dass Moro sie töten lässt, doch der möchte sie vergewaltigen. Daenerys macht ihren Status klar, worauf sie zu hören bekommt, dass ihre Titel nichts zählen und sie seine Sklavin sei. Sie erklärt ihnen schließlich, dass sie Khal Drogos Ehefrau war. Der Khal macht sie los. Er gibt zu verstehen, dass er nicht mit der Witwe eines Khals schlafen darf und sie nicht angefasst werden soll. Als Daenerys ihn fragt, ob er sie zurück nach Meereen im Austausch gegen tausend Pferde eskortieren lässt, geht er darauf nicht ein. Moros Ehefrauen sagen ihr, dass sie nach Vaes Dothrak gehen müsse, wo sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit den den Dosh Khaleen verbringen soll. In Braavos thumb|200px|Die Heimatlose versucht Aryas Sinne und Kampfgeschick zu schärfen Arya ist blind und sitzt als eine Bettlerin in einer der Straßen von Braavos und bittet um Almosen. Dann taucht die Heimatlose vor ihr mit zwei Kampfstöcken auf. Sie fragt Arya, ob sie die anderen hören könne und ob sie mit ihr reden würden, dann wirft sie Arya einen der Stöcke hin und fordert sie heraus. Doch Arya erwidert, dass sie nicht kämpfen könne, da sie blind sei. Die Heimatlose antwortet darauf, dass es nicht ihr Problem wäre und beginnt sie zu schlagen. Arya versucht sich zu verteidigen, unterliegt jedoch. Die Heimatlose verspricht ihr daraufhin, morgen wiederzukommen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Maester Wolkan * Maester Caleotte * Khal Moro * Akho * Qhono * Bolton-Offizier Tode * Areo Hotah * Maester Caleotte * Fürst Doran Martell * Prinz Trystan Martell * Bolton-Offizier Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee (Leiche) *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Natalie Dormer als Köngin Margaery Tyrell *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *mit Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Alexander Siddig als Fürst Doran Martell *DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella *Toby Sebastian als Trystan Martell *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Charlotte Hope als Myranda (Leiche) *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Chuku Modu als Akho *Staz Nair als Qhono *Rubi Ali als Khal Moros Ehefrau 1 *Fola Evans-Akingbola als Khal Moros Ehefrau 2 *Gerald Lepkowski als Zanrush *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Diogo Sales als Moros Blutreiter 1 *Junade Khan als Moros Blutreiter 2 *Sara Dylan als Zofe *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Steve Cash als Loyaler Bruder der Nachtwache 1 *Robert Fawsitt als Loyaler Bruder der Nachtwache 2 *Michael Hayes als Loyaler Bruder der Nachtwache 3 *Tony Flynn als Bruder der Nachtwache *Andrew Bryan als Bolton-Offizier *Tristan Heanue als Bolton-Soldat *Sabina Arthur als Meereener obdachlose Mutter *Colin Azzopardi als Maester Caleotte Nicht im Abspann genannt *Bobby Marno als Bruder der Nachtwache *Michael Stuart als Offizier der Nachtwache Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Episodentitel bezieht sich auf Melisandre aus Asshai, die als die Rote Frau oder als Rote Priesterin bekannt ist. *Das Gespräch der Blutreiter von Khal Moro, die sich über die fünf Dinge im Leben auslassen, kann eine Referenz an den Film sein, indem sich die Wiederständler von der Volksfront von Judäa über den Vorteil der römischen Erfindungen auslassen. *Das Grafitti "Kill the Masters", welches in der Gemeinen Zunge von Westeros geschrieben steht, taucht zum dritten Mal in der Serie auf, obwohl die Bevölkerung in der Sklavenbucht vor allem die valyrische Sprache beherrscht. Jedoch könnten einige der ehemaligen Sklaven die Gemeine Zunge beherrschen. **Ebenso könnte das schlechte Grafiti "Mhysa is a Master" an einer der Gebäudewände eine Referenz an den Film Das Leben des Brian sein,in der Brian den Satz in Latein "Romanes eunt domus" an eine Wand schreibt, nur um dann korrigiert zu werden, dass es "Romani ite domum" heißt. **In der Episode wird behauptet Mhysa sei Valyrisch und bedeute Mutter. Dies ist insofern korrekt, dass das Wort zwar dem Alt-Ghiscarischen entstammt, jedoch ist das Wort in das Niederen Valyrisch übernommen worden ist. Das Hochvalyrische Wort für Mutter ist muña. *Als Daenerys Khal Moro vorgestellt wird, beruft sie sich auf den Titel "Königin der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen". Damit werden die Rhoynar ein zweites Mal seit der Episode "Die Kinder" erwähnt, als Daenerys von Missandei mit ebenjenem Titel vorgestellt wurde. In der Serie wird üblicherweise der Titel "König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen" für jenen König verwendet, der auf dem Eiserner Thron sitzt, während in den Büchern vom "König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen" die Rede ist. Einer der Gründe könnte das Aussparren der Rhoynar als Kultur sein, da Dorne bis dorthin nicht richtig eingeführt wurde. *David Benioff und D.B. Weiss haben im offiziellen "Inside the Episode"-Podcast der Serie bestätigt, dass Melisandre auch in den Romanen schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt ist. Die Bücher selbst haben dies zwar noch nicht behandelt, Fans stellten diese Theorie aufgrund von Andeutungen aber bereits auf. thumb|Melisandre in "[[Die Spottdrossel (Episode)|Die Spottdrossel"]] :*In der Episode "Die Spottdrossel" nimmt Melisandre ein Bad ohne ihr Halsband, welches sie in dieser Episode, "Die Rote Frau", abgelegt hat und damit den Zauber außer Kraft setzt und ihre wahre Gestalt enthüllt. Es ist möglich, dass sie es kurzzeitig abnehmen kann. Es ist auch möglich, dass ihre magischen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten im Laufe der Serie durch den häufigen Gebrauch abnehmen und so der Zauber eher verfällt. *Melisandres Äußeres als alte Frau wurde so in etwa wie Cerseis Bußgang inszeniert, was vom Regisseur Jeremy Podeswa bestätigt wurde. Um das Bild der alten Frau, also Melisandre, zu erwecken, wurde Carice van Houtens Kopf eine Maske aufgelegt. Der Körper ist der einer alten Frau, deren Identität geheim bleiben soll. Alles wurde dann per CGI zusammen gesetzt.Vanity Fair — How Game of Thrones Pulled Off Melisandre’s Dazzling, Subversive Transformation Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Die Szene, in der Brienne Sansa ihre Treue schwört und Sansa den Eid annimmt, erinnert an die Szene aus "Der Geist von Harrenhal" in der Brienne Catelyn Stark die Treue schwört. Es werden dieselben Worte verwendet, was bedeutet, dass es sich um die gebräuchlichen Worte des Treueschwurs handelt, der zwischen Adliger und Ritter verwendet wird. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Prinzipiell lässt sich über die sechste Staffel der Serie sagen, dass sie massiv Inhalte aus den Romanen vorwegnehmen oder abändern wird. Viele Ereignisse, die in der Vorlage noch nicht geschehen sind, könnten daher in der sechsten Staffel erfolgen, wobei es umgekehrt auch nicht heißen muss, dass Inhalte der Serie in den Romanen geschehen werden. *Roose Bolton droht Ramsay in der Vorlage nie damit, dass er seinen ehelichen Sohn mit Walda Frey ihm vorziehen würde. Tatsächlich erwähnt er gegenüber Theon an einer Stelle, dass er glaubt, Ramsay würde das Kind präventiv ermorden, was Lord Bolton relativ gelassen nimmt. *Theon und Jeyne Pool, deren Handlungsstrang in der Serie an Sansa vergeben wurde, treffen nie auf Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn, sondern auf Stannis' Armee. Das Schiksal von Theon ist am Ende von A Dance with Dragons ungewiss, George R.R. Martin hat aber bereits ein Kapitel aus dem noch nicht veröffentlichten The Winds of Winter veröffentlicht, in dem Theon sein Gefangener ist. **Theons und Sansas Flucht vor den Boltonmännern erinnert an Theons Fluchtversuch in A Dance with Dragons mit Kyra aus Grauenstein. Die Flucht von Theon und Kyra, die durch den Fluss Tränenwasser waten, anschließend hatte Kyra Theon aus Dankbarkeit geküsst. Da das ganze eine Falle Ramsays war, werden sie am Morgen von Hunden eingeholt. Sie beschließen sich zu trennen, jedoch will Kyra dies nicht. *In den Romanen leben Fürst Doran Martell, sein Sohn Trystan, Areo Hotah und Maester Caleotte allesamt noch. Auch wenn es möglich ist, dass sie im Verlaufe der Bücher noch sterben, werde sie vermutlich - wenn überhaupt - sicherlich ein anderes Ende nehmen. Anders als in der Serie täuscht Fürst Doran in den Romanen nur vor, sich auf ein Bündnis mit den Lennisters einzulassen und weiht die Sandschlangen und seine Erbin Arianne Martell, deren Rolle in der Vorlage teilweise auf Ellaria Sand übertragen wurde, in seine Pläne ein, worauf sie mit ihm kooperieren und sein Spiel mit den Lennisters mitspielen. **Im Gegensatz zu der Serie ist Doran Martell auch in Essos unterwegs gewesen und hat die Freien Städt besucht, wenn auch nicht in so ausschweifendem Maße wie sein Bruder Oberyn. Dorans Leibgardist Aero Hotah kam nach Dorne, als Doran seine Frau Mellario von Norvos ehelichte, die er dort kennengelernt hatte. **Offiziell besteht Dorans Plan darin, seinen Sohn Quentyn mit Daenerys Targaryen zu verheiraten und die Dynastie der Targaryens wiederherzustellen. Daneben existieren unter Fans noch andere Theorien zu einem "Dornischen Masterplan", mit den Fürst Doran die Lennisters systematisch entmachten will. **Anders als in der Serie ist Ellaria Sand grundsätzlich gegen den Einsatz von Gewalt und Rache gegen die Lennisters, da sich die Spirale immer weiter drehen würde und ihre jüngsten Töchter im Nachhinein getötet werden würden, wenn sie ihre Schwestern rächen. **Zwar werden Bastarde in Dorne wesentlich weniger benachteiligt als auf dem restlichen Festland von Westeros, dass sich die anderen Lords der Region der Herrschaft von Ellaria Sand und ihren Töchtern unterwerfen, nachdem diese das Fürstenhaus ausgelöscht haben, erscheint jedoch mehr als fragwürdig. *Arya Stark ist blind, jedoch ist sie nicht aus dem Tempelleben vom Haus von Schwarz und Weiß ausgeschlossen, muss Tempelarbeiten erledigen und nicht muss dauerhaft auf der Straße leben, wie es die Serie suggeriert. Damit sie ihr Augenlicht zurückerhält muss sie dem Gütigen Mann drei wichtige Neuigkeiten erzählen und so geht sie überall in der Stadt Betteln. Mit der Zeit lernt sie dadurch auch durch die Augen eines Katers zu sehen und trainiert ihre Leibwechslerfähigkeit. *Daenerys wird in den Bergen nicht von Khal Moros Khalasar aufgefunden, sondern von Khal Jhaqo einem von Khal Drogos ehemaligen Ko. Nach dem Drogo vom Pferd fällt, ist Jhaqo einer der vielen, die sich zum Khal erheben und ein Teil von Drogos Khalasars für sich beansprucht. Mago, der Drogo in der Serie herausfordert und stirbt schließt sich ihm als Blutreiter an. Khal Moro tritt in den Büchern kurz mit seinem Sohn Rhogoro auf. Er ist auf dem Fest anwesend, als Daenerys Vermählung mit Drogo in Pentos bekannt gemacht wird. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 12: Stinker I (Theon I) - Theon erinnert sich wie er mit Kyra aus Grauenstein entkommen. Jedoch misslingt die Flucht und es ist eine Falle Ramsay, da sie am Morgen von den Hunden eingeholt werden. *Kapitel 45: Das blinde Mädchen (Arya I) - Arya geht selbstständig überall in Braavos betteln um drei Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, die sie dem Gütigen Mann im Tausch für ihre Sehkraft erhält. Galerie Bilder 601 DieRoteFrau Davos Seewert.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Jon Schnee.jpg 601 Ramsay Myranda.jpg 601 Ramsay Roose.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa.jpg 601 Sansa Stark Theon Graufreud.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa Stark(2).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa Stark(5).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Theon Graufreud Sansa Stark(4).jpg 601 Jaime Lennister.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Cersei Jaime Promo.jpg 601 Unella.jpg 601 Hoher Spatz.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Doran Martell Ellaria Sand(2).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Doran Martell Ellaria Sand.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Doran Martell Ellaria Sand(1).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Nymeria Sand.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Obara Sand.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Tyrion Lennister Varys(1).jpg 601 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 601 Tyrion Varys.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Jorah Mormont und Daario Naharis.png 601 Dothraki-Khalasar.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Daenerys Qhono.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 601 Daenerys Targaryen.jpeg 601 Daenerys Targaryen Qhono.jpg 601 Moro Daenerys.jpg 601 Moro.jpg 601 Khal Moro und Frauen.jpg 601 Arya Stark blind.jpg 601 Blinde Arya.jpg Fotos der Produktion 601 DieRoteFrau Hinter den Kulissen(1).jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Hinter den Kulissen(2).jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 Clip “Cersei and Jamie” (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 Clip “Sansa and Theon” (HBO) Game of Thrones - Season 6 Clip (Arya's Blind Training) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 – Putting Daenerys First (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 – A Widow’s Future (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Red Woman es:La mujer roja fr:La Femme Rouge pl:Czerwona kobieta pt-br:A Mulher Vermelha ro:Femeia roșie ru:Красная женщина zh:S06E01 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6